A Cruise To Destruction
by VASHORTYGIRL
Summary: A Story of two girls who embark on a journey that will change their lives forever. And they will find love in the unlikelest of places.*STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We own none of the wrestlers in this story and in no way use this story as a means to gain a profit. The only part we own is the two female characters Nikki and Belle and we reserve all rights to Nikki and Belle.  
  
This is our first fanfic ever so bee kind.  
  
A Cruise to Destruction….  
  
Chapter 1 (Introduction)  
  
Nikki and Belle prepared to watch their favorite show which was RAW. Tonight was the night that they announced the winners of the CRUISE WITH WWE contest. Nikki sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and flipped to raw. "So do you think we got a chance" Nikki asked as Belle came in to grab a spot on the couch. "Well I doubt it, considering that it's a shot in the dark," Belle replied. "Damn Belle you are always so negative about things."  
  
After about an hour into the show J.R spoke up and said " Now as for the winners to the contest they are Nikki Smith and Belle Brewer out of Cameron North Carolina". "Did you hear that miss negativity, miss no chance, miss shot in the dark, WE WON!" Nikki shouted as she jumped up and started to dance. "I just can't believe it oh my god who would have figured" Belle said. Nikki danced around making plans as to what to do next. " The winners must call in before the end of the show or forfeit to another drawing" J.R said through the television. "Oh my god Nikki where's the phone we have to call," "hang on I just had it," "Nikki we have less than ten minutes to call," " here it is." Quickly they dialed the number that was on the screen. After speaking briefly with the WWE people Belle hung up the phone. "Ok here's the deal, we have to be ready to leave on Friday of this week," Belle explained to Nikki as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok so let me get this right, we have until Friday to get our shit together and to myrtle beach that only gives us three days," Nikki said has she started to pace. "Ok we can do this no prob lets just call into work for the week get our bags packed and plan to head out Thursday, I'll cover the hotel stay," Nikki went on to explain. "Ok so what are we waiting for lets do it." Belle said as she started looking for the suitcases.  
  
Nikki decided that her and Belle had to go shopping on Tuesday for new bathing suits and some new outfits to wear. After a day full of shopping and planning they headed back home to pack. On Wednesday Nikki had to call everyone again and celebrate. Belle being her usual serious self, sat down to prepare and plan everything out.  
  
Thursday they loaded the car and headed out. " I'm so excited so do you think that I'll get to make a Triple H and O'haire sandwich when I get there," Nikki spoke up and said as they turned in to the hotel parking lot. "Is that all you ever think about, if I hear one more sandwich combination out of you I'll just scream," Belle replied. After checking in and settling down to go to sleep, Nikki started again, " I just can't sleep lord just think of all the sandwiches that I can make, YEAH!" Nikki said. Belle in response picked up a pillow and threw it at her " Go to sleep Nikki damn." Belle lay awake for awhile thinking about the trip and whom they might meet. Getting excited and then quickly deciding that it was going to be the same as always she would not have fun and that none of the wrestlers would be interested in her, after all that was Nikki's department.  
  
At the same time Nikki thought to herself maybe this is just what Belle needed to cut loose and get away and who knows maybe get a hook-up, Especially if she had anything to do with it…. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 (It all Begins)  
  
The alarm clock went off at 7:00 and Belle rolled over and gave it a good smack. Raising up Belle looked over to see if Nikki was awake " hey Nikki you awake," Belle asked. "No just pretending," Nikki replied. Belle went to the bathroom and took a shower. "Hey Nikki are you going to get up some time soon we do have to be there at 9:00 remember," Belle yelled from the bathroom, "Yes I'm awake," Nikki said. Belle came out of the bathroom to find Nikki still curled up on the bed with her eyes closed. "See this is why we end being late for things, you are such a procrastinator," Belle said. "Uh Belle I have gotten better you know," Nikki replied.  
  
Finally Nikki got up and the girls headed out to the pier where they were to meet the WWE rep. Nikki waltzed down the pier in her short skirt, baby tank, and 5inch heeled shoes that she said where sandals. Belle always envied the way that Nikki looked, just a little over 5'2 and barely tips the scales at 110. She had the perfect figure and to top it off she had the most beautiful long black hair that just reached her lower back. Belle thought about how she wished she could look like that instead of an amazon which is how she always seen herself. At 5'10 and weighing a whopping 145 Belle never figured men could be attracted to her so she never tried to draw attention to herself and her hair was another problem for Belle it was nothing more than a riot of dark auburn curls that trailed down her back. Being that way she could never really do anything with it except pull it back into a ponytail. "Come on Belle liven up girl damn, the way you're acting you'd think you're going to a vacation in hell," Nikki said. "Yeah but you know how I am, I hate shit like this, because I never have any fun," Belle replied. "Damn Belle we're going on a cruise with some of the worlds finest men, hello, fool," Nikki said with a big grin. " I know what it is you're thinking about the damn Titanic, come on now the ship has enough life boats. After all at least you can swim, I'd be the fucked one, cause I can't swim," Nikki said. "I know, ok just for you damnit I'll loosen up," Belle replied. "And Belle one more thing you have got to loose the momma tude while we are on this cruise," Nikki said.  
  
Once they reached the ship they where greeted by none other than Stephanie McMahon. "Belle Brewer and Nikki Smith I presume," she said. "Yep that be us," Nikki said. "Well now aren't you the perky one. As I was about to say, we will go on board and get you settled into your cabin and then meet in the dining area with everyone else, ok" Stephanie went on to explain. "Ok show us the way," Belle said with a smile. " YEAH on to the sandwiches," Nikki said excitedly. "On with the what," Stephanie Said, "Just over look it she's hungry" Belle said shaking her head. Belle grabbed Nikki by the shoulders and escorted her up the gangplank. "Belle your doing it, Momma," Nikki said, "Ok sorry lets go," Belle said.  
  
Once on the boat Stephanie lead the girls to their rooms on the lower deck. " Oh cool we have our own rooms, cool I can get my freak on," Nikki said grinning. The girls settled in to their rooms and prepared themselves for the big meeting. After that Nikki and Belle headed up to the dining area to meet Stephanie for the introductions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (The meets and greets)  
  
Upon reaching the dining area, Belle peeked in the room and turned around to leave. "Belle, we can do this," Nikki said. "I don't know, why don't you go in and say that I have become sea sick or something," Belle replied. "Belle come on you look great and for once we get to cut loose come on," Nikki said. Nikki grab her hand and headed into the dining hall.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies" Test said as they entered the room. Nikki became very quiet, "Breath Nikki," Belle whispered to her. " Let me show you two lovelies to your table," Test said. Test extended an arm to Nikki and she laid her hand on it. Belle just kind of stepped away once he offered the other to her. Test shrugged his shoulders and led the way. After being seated Nikki order a mix drink and told the waiter to keep them coming.  
  
"Ok everyone settle down, this dinner tonight is to introduce the winners of the contest. Nikki Smith and Belle Brewer would you please stand," Stephanie said. Belle and Nikki stood up from their seats and just kind of looked at each other with this what now look. "She bets not ask us to come up there, you know how I am, a complete bullshiter until I've had a few," Nikki said sounding nervous. "No shit," Belle replied. "Ok I was going to ask you to come up but I think I should let you take it at your own pace, so have fun," Stephanie said.  
  
After about an hour Nikki was feeling pretty good from the blue motorcycles she was drinking and decided to get adventuresome. "Belle I'm going to start meetin and a greetin," Nikki said with a big grin. "Well I'm just going to sit here for awhile, if it's ok," Belle said.  
  
"Well hello little lady," Nikki heard as she reached the bar. She turned around and was facing a wall of chest, as she slowly looked up she realized that she was starring into the eyes of Triple H. "Hi," Nikki said with a smile. "So can I buy you drink," he asked. "Now you're talking I'll take a blue motorcycle, please," Nikki replied. "So shall we sit on one of the stools," H asked. "No that's ok I'll just sit up here," Nikki said as she made a seat on the bar. H raised an eyebrow and grinned, " Hey I'm ok with that," H says. He lays his hand on Nikki's bare leg and says," do you trust me," " Well I don't know depends on what you're going to do," Nikki replies with a giggle. "What do you want me to do," H says. " I guess you'll have to wait and see," Nikki said smiling as she climbed down and walked off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (The nights almost over)  
  
Belle was sitting at the table taking in the surroundings and nursing a drink, when she felt like she was being watched. She turns to see Mark Calloway standing by her table. "So are you going to nurse that drink all night," he says. "No I just like to take things in strides," Belle replied. "You are awful quiet compared to your friend," Mark said. "No its nothing like that, its just the alcohol when it comes to her," Belle says. As she looks up and sees Nikki across the room dirty dancing with Matt Hardy. Turning back around she just shakes her head. "And so you never cut loose like that, come on I don't believe that a cute girl like you just sits and lets the world pass her by," Mark says. "Well as Nikki would say its all about the momma tude, I look out for her and there for I don't cut loose," Belle says. "Yeah that's great and all but you can't keep leaving yourself out, she is a grown woman," Mark says. "Yeah I know," Belle replies. " Ok young lady you are going to get up and go have some fun before I have to hurt ya," Marks says laughing.  
  
Belle gets up and starts to walk around the room, when she notices Kevin Nash coming toward her. "Well can I ask a pretty woman to dance," Nash asks. "Well I don't dance," Belle says. "Oh come on everyone dances, come on dance with me," Nash asked with a kind of side ways grin. "Look I don't know, ok" Belle says as she starts to walk away. Before she knows what is going on Nash lifts her off the floor and carries her out to the dance floor. "I guess I should have told ya BIG SEXY never takes no for an answer," Nash says as he places belle back on the floor. "Ok, Ok but you could have told me that first and saved yourself the trouble of carrying me," Belle says laughing. "Oh yeah and wouldn't you know it they're playing our song, nice and slow," Nash says. He pulls Belle close to him and they begin to sway with the music. "You go girl, I knew you had it in ya, well or should I say on ya," Nikki says as she walks up to where Belle and Nash are dancing.  
  
"Well I do believe its time for us to take these ladies back to their rooms for the night," Matt says as he walks up. "Well alright yeah, once we get there what are you going to do then, yeah," Nikki speaks up and says. "Well you'll have to wait and see, wont you," Matt says.  
  
Nikki and Belle leave the hall with Nash and Matt in tow. "So do you two share a room or have separate," Matt asks. "Oh separate of course," Nikki replies. As they reach Belle's door Matt picks Nikki up "Ok darlin which ones yours," Matt asks. "The next door on the right," Nikki says laughing. "Well we shall see you two tomorrow and don't do anything I wouldn't do Nash," Matt replies as he and Nikki enter her room.  
  
"So are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand here. I promise I won't bite, hard anyway," Nash says as he backs Belle up against the wall. "Well I guess," Belle replies. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (The day after)  
  
"Girl I have got to tell ya," Nikki says as she comes busting into the room. "Oh I'm sorry Belle I didn't know that you had company," Nikki says stopping dead in her tracks as she sees that her friend has Nash in her bed. Belle raises up putting her finger to her mouth telling Nikki to be quiet. Belle and Nikki go out to the main part of her cabin and close the door.  
  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one getting lucky last night," Nikki says with a big shit-eating grin on her face. "Its not like that Nikki, we were just talking and feel asleep," Belle says. "Yeah ok fell asleep whatever you say, now me on the other hand I had one heck of a mattatitude last night," Nikki said as she sat down on the couch. "Well that didn't take you no time miss thing," Belle answered. "I know but it was the alcohol, Belle you know me, not even," Nikki says. "I know let's go up on deck and get something to eat and maybe go swimming," Nikki says. "Ok, but I'll need to change in your room," Belle replies.  
  
After change the girls headed for the deck. Once at the dining area Nikki and Belle order breakfast and found a table to sit at. "So mind if I join ya, I think I feel a hurricane a comin," Shane says as he walks up to the girls. Belle started laughing and Nikki just shook her head. "Ok sit down, I'm Nikki and this is Belle," Nikki says. "As in beauty and the beast," Shane says with a big grin on his face. "Ha Ha real funny," Nikki replies. "So what are your plans for after breakfast," Shane asks. "Well we were going swimming," Nikki replies. "Well how about going for a stroll with me," Shane leans over and asks Nikki. "Actually Nikki if you don't mind I'm feeling kind of tired why don't you and Shane go for that walk," Belle says. "Well if you're sure," Nikki asks. "Yeah go ahead and Shane nice to meet you, why don't we all meet back here tonight for dinner," Belle says. "Ok it's a date come short stuff lets have some fun," Shane says smiling at Nikki.  
  
Belle decides to go for a walk along the upper decks. She starts think about Nikki and the type of life style she leads. Belle knows that Nikki never gets close to any body, especially if it means a relationship. Nikki just hasn't met the right one yet and she doesn't like to be held down. But come to think of it she does look good with Shane, he is exactly what she needs. Happy go lucky and full of life; yeah he could probably keep her on her toes. Belle walks on a little farther in deep thought, thinking of how she is and why. She has never had a real relationship before, she prefers to take care of people. Belle thinks about how she is always there for people, and that how she never lets her own problems show. Before she new what happened she walks right into none other than the man she hates most Chris Irvine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Love to hate you)  
  
"Sorry," Belle says quickly and turns to walk off. Of all the people to bump into why Chris. "Hold on not so fast, where are you going in such a hurry," Chris asked. "Any where but here," Belle snaps out. "Why are you so hostile," Chris asked. "Ok look sorry that came out wrong I just have some where else better I'd like to be," Belle replied with an edge to her voice. "Well where else is better than here with me on this beautiful ship," Chris says. "Look to put it bluntly I just really do not like you," Belle replies. "Is it that you don't like Chris Jericho or Chris Irvine, and I believe we both know the answer to that one don't we," Chris says. "Maybe," Belle answers. "Ok well that's a start why don't you give me a chance to introduce you to Chris Irvine," Chris asks. "Ok, I'll give you that chance but if he's anything like Jericho you can hang it up, deal," Belle answers. "Well now lets go, for a day with the beautiful one, ha ha just joking," Chris says as he puts his arm around Belle and begins to lead her to the front of the ship.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what had you so deep in thought back there," Chris asked. "Well you don't want to hear about that," Belle replies. "Why not it must have been important, try me," Chris says. "Ok I have this friend that I worry about because she is a little free of will to put it politely. Mainly when she drinks, and I was thinking of how I wish that she could find mister right so he can hurry up and sweep her off her feet. She deserves some one special ya know. I just want her happy," Belle explains. "Ok, but what about you, all this talk about your friend but what about you, what about what Belle wants and what Belle's needs are," Chris asks. " I don't know I guess I like the way my life is," Belle replies. "Come on I was watching you last night and at first you were pretty up tight but after a bit you started to loosen up, and I believe that under all that stuffiness there's a girl dying to get out and have some fun. So it is my goal today to bring that girl out," Chris says with a big grin. "Ok you got it and just to let you know I like Chris Irvine," Belle replies. " I knew you would."  
  
Belle and Chris walked on in silence until they reached the front of the boat. "Ok I saw this in a movie and always wanted to do this," Chris says. "Oh god you are talking about the scene in titanic aren't you," Belle asks with a giggle. "Why not, just once what do you have to lose," Chris says with a smile. "Ok just for you Chris, help me up," Belle replies. Chris lifts Belle up onto the pools at the front of the boat and helps her lean out. "Chris this is so fun, and believe it or not it does feel like flying," Belle exclaims with a smile. Chris looks at Belle and can't help but smile at her. She looked so happy at that point with her hair down and face slightly pink from the sun and that beautiful breathless smile on her face.  
  
"Ok on to the rest of the day of fun," Chris says as he lifts Belle up off the rails and proceeds to run down the deck with her thrown over his shoulders. Belle laughed harder than she ever has in awhile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (could this be)  
  
Nikki reached Belle's door and knocked. Belle opened the door and let Nikki in. "What happened to you," Nikki asked. "What happened what do you mean," Belle replied. "Uh dinner with Shane, you and me," Nikki said. "Oh shit Nikki I'm sorry I just got tied up," Belle said with a laugh. "Ok Belle I know you and you're keeping something from me, spill it," Nikki says with a hint of laughter. "I was with Jericho today and we had so much fun," Belle began to explain. "Hold on Belle I thought you hated Jericho," Nikki asks. "Well that was until I met Chris Irvine, now he's a fun guy. We went and did the titanic thing at the front of the ship. Then some roller-bladeing, and we had a picnic, it was so much fun. Please forgive me Nik," Belle said with a pleading note in her voice. "Well ok as long as you had fun, so did you kiss him," Nikki asked. "No nothing like that," Belle replies. "Well I think I'll go so you can get some sleep," Nikki said as she hugged her friend and headed out the door.  
  
Nikki left the room with a smile on her face. Thinking of how nice it was to see Belle so happy and to think it took Chris Irvine to do it, "What the fuck, but oh well," Nikki says to herself. Its about time, Belle has always been the one to sit back and watch everyone else. She has always had a mother type personality about her, but Nikki decided that it was due to how she grew up. Thinking of how fast Belle had to grow up after her mother died, she had to take care of her dad and brother. Nikki was thinking that if she could give Belle anything it would be for Belle to get with some one that would take care of her for a change. As for Nikki herself she thought of how much she needed to be free and not held back from being herself. She always had to deal with being told what to do and not being able to have very many friends growing up. But it would be nice to have a guy sweep her off her feet and make her feel completely and utterly loved. That would be the man she stayed with.  
  
Nikki walked out on the deck to think about her day. Shane was great, so there with the type of person she was. He let her be herself with out holding her back. "Oh my god, Shane, mister Hurricane, nah, maybe as a friend but I don't know about anything else," Nikki thought for a moment. "Nah couldn't be anything more to it," Nikki shook her head and laughed to herself. "Not even," Nikki thinks to herself. But then again could it.  
  
Nikki decided that it was time for her to head back to her room and catch some sleep before tomorrow. After all she did promise to go scuba diving with Shane in the morning.  
  
The hall was dark as Nikki made her way to her room. She wasn't expecting anybody to be there but as she rounded the corner, she ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Excuse me, I can't see very well in the dark," Nikki said as she tried to make out who she ran into. "No problem honey, just be careful wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to get hurt," the man said. "I will, by the way my names Nikki, I don't think we've met yet and you are," Nikki asked. "Your best fantasy come to life honey," with that the stranger pushes Nikki against the wall and kisses her full on the mouth. And then as quickly as he appeared he was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (More to come)  
  
Nikki awoke the next morning to someone knocking on her door. "Hang on I'm coming," Nikki yelled. As she opened the door Shane came in saying, "come on sleepy head time to go." "Alright let me change," Nikki says. After changing they left and stopped long enough to grab Belle to go.  
  
The three headed out for a day of scuba diving. "Hey we're just like the three musketeers," Shane exclaims. Belle laughed as the geared up to get in the water. Nikki was still thinking about her encounter in the hall last night and oh god that kiss, it just took her breath away.  
  
After the diving session the three headed back to the dining area to grab some lunch. "Ok so what shell we do tonight, get it shell, get it," Shane howled with laughter. "Fool do you ever stop making jokes," Nikki says. "Well no I like to make people laugh, what's wrong with that," Shane says. "You are to cute, Shane," Nikki says with a grin. "Ok you two why don't we go swimming," Belle suggested. "Count me in," Shane yelled as he ran toward the pool. "You know he is such a good kid, I like having him for a friend," Nikki says. "Well, why don't you two go swimming I'm kind of tired," Nikki suggested. "Well alright, you go sleep," Belle said. After Nikki walked of Belle was thinking of how much Nikki and Shane should be together and how to make it happen.  
  
Once Nikki got to her door she noticed that it was open some. Being careful she pushed it open, "Hello" Nikki yelled. No answer, she peered in the room and noticed an array of roses and other types of flowers in the room. On the table she found a card that read:  
  
My Beautiful little one,  
Meet me tonight on the top deck at 11:00. And come alone.  
Your admirer ….  
  
Nikki ran from the room to find Belle and show her the card. After she found Belle, they came up with a plan. "Belle I'm not going by myself, you have to come with me once we see that its ok you can slip away but if not you have to protect me," Nikki said with a pleading in her voice. "Ok Nikki me and Shane will follow you up there and if all looks well we will leave quietly, deal," Belle said to Nikki, "Ok deal."  
  
The girls headed to dinner and then to their rooms so that Nikki could prepare for the evening to come. After dropping Nikki off in her room Belle went to look for Shane. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Prelude to A Kiss)  
  
Belle met back with Nikki at the dinning area. Nikki had on a black dress that went to the floor. The top of the dress was cut low in the front and tied on one shoulder leaving the other bare, The back of the dress came up just to the lower back region. "Nikki you look marvelous," Belle exclaimed. "Thank you, but Belle where's Shane, he's coming too right," Nikki asked. "Well I haven't been able to find him any where, but that's ok I'll be there hiding and if anything looks funny I'll come to your rescue," Belle said.  
  
The upper deck was kind of dark except for the light that the moon gave off and in the center was a table with roses and champagne on it. As Nikki started to walk forward she looked over her shoulder to where her friend was hiding, just to reassure herself. "Don't turn around, tell your friend to go you're in safe hands," at that moment Nikki felt a hand ever so gentle touch her back, "You know you look remarkable in this dress, my princess, now tell your friend you're safe." "I can't," "sure you can just say it." Nikki looked up and said, " fuck this Belle I'm fine alright, I'm fine damnit," Nikki said with a note of nervousness in her voice. "Nikki are you sure," Belle asked. "Damnit, yes," Nikki said. Belle headed back down the stairs to the floors below, but decided to hang around for a little while.  
  
"Promise you won't hurt me," Nikki asked. "No princess I would never hurt you, all I want is another taste of your sweet lips," the stranger says. Nikki began to turn around but was stopped, "No close your eyes first my sweet," the stranger implored. Nikki did as she was asked. She felt him move around in front of her and began to say, "wh" and that was all she could say. The man took her in his arms and kissed her ever so gentle on the lips urging her to allow him to gain access to her mouth. Nikki felt her legs go weak, and the earth began to spin. The kiss was deepened and the man had to pull back before he went to far. The man thought to himself not yet, this one's special.  
  
Nikki asked, "Can I open my eyes now." "Yes my dear open your eyes and see all your dreams come true in one man," the man stepped back and allowed Nikki some room. She began to open her eyes, "not yet just let me do one thing," the man said, with that he kissed each of her eyes and thought about how beautiful she looked when she was scared. "Now open your eyes little one," the man said. Nikki opened her eyes, "Please let me introduce myself, I am Sean O'Haire."  
  
"Oh uh, nice to meet you, I'm N," Nikki began to say. "I know who you are Nikki Smith," Sean proceeded to say. "Now shall we have a drink," Sean asked. Nikki and Sean spent several hours talking before Nikki decided that it was time to return to her room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (The nights not over yet)  
  
"Are you sure that you are ready to leave," Sean asked in a very seductive tone. Nikki responded, "Yes it is late and you know," as a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. "Ok what ever you want my sweet," Sean replied. "Shall I escort you then," Sean asked. "I guess if you wants too," Nikki replied.  
  
Sean escorted Nikki down to her room. Once at the door Sean turned Nikki around and lightly kissed her neck. "So are you going to invite me in or should I go," Sean asked. "Well ok I guess it would be ok," Nikki replied. Nikki entered the room and Sean followed. Nikki thought to herself "damn he's FINE," she felt strange almost as if it was the first time. Sean had away of making her lose herself with just one kiss. No man had ever been able to do that. This was new to her. "If its ok I'm going to change into something comfortable," Nikki asked as she took off her shoes. "Well ok," Sean said in a voice that almost resembled a growl.  
  
Sean waited until Nikki entered the bedroom before going to the door. He walked over to the door to the bedroom that Nikki had left partial ajar in her haste to change. Sean peered in and watched as Nikki undressed. "That's it my sweet show me all of the canvas," Sean thought to himself. She will be man finest conquest; beauty and arrogance in one so tiny just asking to be taught a lesson. Oh and how much fun it will be to break her. Sean pushed the door open just as Nikki finished taking off her dress. Nikki turned around with a start. Nikki crossed her arms over her bare chest trying to hold to some modesty, but as she looked at Sean and seen the look of desire flare in his eyes she began to quiver. "Are you cold my little one, shall I warm you up a bit," Sean asks. Nikki was froze in her spot be the primal look that was in Sean eyes. He slowly approached her, almost like a beast approaches its prey.  
  
Sean reaches out and dislodges Nikki's arms from covering her breast and gazes at her with lust. Nikki shivers and says, "Sean I think I should get dressed now." "Why you are a vision my lovely," Sean says with a voice dripping with sensuality. Sean reaches out and lightly touches the side of Nikki's face and trails his fingers down and across her lips ever so lightly. Nikki started to dissolve under his touch; the feel of his big hand on her made her insides shake with need. Sean leans over and starts to kiss Nikki on her lips with a force that Nikki was sure would knock her off her feet. He started to trail kisses down her neck that inflamed Nikki's skin making every nerve come to life. Sean picks her and carries her to the bed and gently lies her upon the sheets. He then proceeds with his trail of fire down to the crevice between her breasts. Nikki gasp from the sheer torment of his touch, she was on fire from his touch. Her blood felt like liquid fire as it coursed through her veins. Sean proceeds to take one ripe nipple in his mouth and flick it with his tongue, causing a low moan to escape from Nikki. He kissed his way to the other breast slowly taking it into his mouth and manipulating it in the same manner. Nikki felt as if she was loosing all control, that the only thing she could focus on was Sean, and the things that he was arousing in her. He gentle rubbed her stomach with his hand and proceeded to slide it down to her womanly core. Nikki's breath caught in her throat, as she swelled with desire. Sean gently ran his finger over her throbbing center pulling more moans of pleasure from Nikki. "Do you want me my dear, tell me," Sean said in a voice filled with desire. All Nikki could manage was a low moan that was almost like a purr. "Tell me you want me, NOW," Sean says with a little more force. "Yes I want you," Nikki sighs breathlessly. "Good my sweet I will fill you to the hilt with what you want," Sean says in a voice that shook Nikki to her soul. In one swift motion Sean was out of his clothing and before Nikki new what was happening Sean had forced her over on her knees. Sean then proceeded to drive into Nikki with such a force that Nikki yelled out. He reaches up and pulls her hair and utters something that Nikki could not quite understand. "That's it you little twit this is only lesson one but you will only hurt a little this time," Sean growls. He pushes harder into her and faster driving Nikki over the edge. He shoves her head down in the pillows to stem sound of her screams. Sean proceeds to pull on Nikki in ways that start to hurt but Nikki disregards it. With on final trust Sean spills his seed into Nikki's hot center.  
  
Sean without a word gets up and dresses leaving Nikki breathless upon the bed. Turning he says, "Rest for now little one believe me you will need it for what's to come." With out another word Sean leaves Nikki's cabin. "Hey Sean are we still on with our plans," "I told do not talk to me where people might see," Sean replies. "Yes we shall proceed," he adds. "And what about her, how did it go," "Believe me I left her with some bruises but just a few I don't want to spoil it all, she wont know what hit her, too easy, some prey is just too easy," Sean says. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (could this be)  
  
Belle could see that Nikki was ok so she decided to go to her cabin and get some sleep. As she started down the steps she lost her footing and began to fall. Just then she felt two big arms grab her and steady her back on her feet. "I'm sorry, clumsy of me," Belle says as she starts to look up at the person who caught her. She found herself looking in the green eyes of Mark. "No problem glad I was here to assist you," Mark said. "So where are you heading at this late hour," Mark asks. "I was on my way back to my room," Belle replies. "Well to tell the truth that's where I was heading. Haven't seen you in a few days and just wanted to see how you were doing," Mark says with a grin. "Well if you were heading that way why don't you walk me," Belle said as she started to head for her cabin. Mark catches up and proceeds to follow.  
  
Once at the room Belle invites him in. "So what shall we do," Mark asks. Just before hearing the screams and moans coming from the other room. Belle turns around and looks at Mark with a red face. "Aw come on you can't be embarrassed by hearing people having sex," Mark says with a laugh. "Um can I offer you something to drink," Belle asks trying to change the subject. "Ok what you got," "Coke," Belle says. After getting drinks they decide to sit on the floor and talk for a bit.  
  
"So who do you think would win a match between me and Nash?" Mark asks. "Not sure, maybe Nash," Belle says with a grin. "Oh really, I could take him, as a matter of fact I could take you," Mark replies. "Oh you think. I'm not some little girl, I'm almost as tall as you," Belle says. "Darlin' I'm 7 feet and you barely come to my chin, so don't go thinking you're all that big," Mark said with a laugh. "From where I stand you are just the right height," Mark said. Belle was stunned, because no guys had ever showed her any interest because she was always too tall. "Uh hello," Mark says. "Oh sorry, any ways I could take ya," Belle replies. "Oh really I bet I can pin you in less than a second," Mark laughs. "You can try," Belle says with a bit of sarcasm. Mark gets up and says, "You're on." After saying that he launches himself at Belle before she has a chance to respond. Belle didn't have a chance he was on her and had her pinned before she new it. She struggled against him for a few more seconds before giving up. "You see little girl, I'll always come out on top," Mark says with a note of sarcasm. Belle was taken back by his words and could only look at him thinking could this be for real. Mark looked down at Belle wondering why he felt oddly attracted to this girl. Before he knew what he was doing he dipped his head and kissed her. At first she was not responsive but with a little urging she caught on. Mark stopped and just kind of looked at her thinking that if he didn't know any better he would swear, she had never been kissed before. "Um could you let me up please," Belle asked. She was still somewhat lost as to what had just happened. "Can I ask you something, if you don't mind," Mark asked with a questioning look on his face. "Exactly how far have you ever been with a man," Mark asked. "Um, why do you want to know," Belle said with a defensive tone. "Because I could tell from when I kissed you that you haven't had that much experience," Mark replied. "Uh, you can tell all that from one kiss," Belle says questionably. "Yes," Mark says. Belle starts to think and becomes embarrassed by what Mark had said. "Well its getting late so I guess I should go now, but I would like to see you tomorrow," Mark says as he gets up and pulls Belle to her feet. Then proceeds to wrap his arms around her and kiss her on her forehead, "Good night darlin', see you tomorrow," Mark says as he leaves.  
  
Belle stands there think about the situation and feeling somewhat confused. "I've never had time for guys or any thing like this. What is wrong with me," Belle says out loud. She wonders why he is able to get under her skin and make her feel like she was 14 again. Belle went to her room and climbed in bed.  
  
Mark walked along the hall to his room wondering what just happened. Her innocent just draws him to her and god she is so damn sexy. Its strange she don't even realize that she is. With the long riot of unruly curls, her height, and those curves could drive a man insane. He just knew that at the moment he kissed her he could tell she was innocent, and most definitely a virgin. For that reason alone he felt he had to protect her and take care of her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (a new day)  
  
Nikki met up with Belle by the pool the next morning where her, Shane and Chris lounging and talking about what they were going to do for rest of the day. "Hey Belle you want to go with me to get some lunch," Nikki asks. "Sure, let's go. Sorry guys but Nikki and me haven't had a chance to talk just us. So we'll catch up later ok," Belle says as she stands and starts walking off with Nikki. "Sure," both guys say in unison.  
  
"Oh my god Nikki I have to tell you about my night," Nikki starts to say. "Yeah I could hear," Belle says with a note of sarcasm in her voice. "Hey! That's not even funny. I had the most wonderful time of my life you just don't know. Once we went back to my room things kind of got crazy. Girl you just don't know. It was like I was under some kind of spell and just couldn't say no to anything. He was so entrancing, I mean Belle, you just don't know. I've never felt anything like it before, I swear. The sex was kind of ruff, but you know how I like it like that sometimes, but Belle you just know," Nikki went on to tell Belle all that had occurred.  
  
"So now that I've spent most of the time talking about me, what about you. What did you get into after you left, girl you just don't know," Nikki asks Belle with a mischievous grin. "Well as I was going back to my room, I kind of lets just say fell into Mark," Belle says looking kind of shy. "What's up with that, you fell into him, Belle," Nikki questions. "Yeah as I was walking down the steps to go back to my room I fell and Mark happened to be there and caught me," Belle goes on to explain. "Oh your kidding me, Belle, damn" Nikki exclaims. "And what happened once you got to your room. You got some didn't you," Nikki says all excited for her friend. "Well no we didn't have sex Nikki god you know me damn. However we did kiss and I don't know but he makes me feel like a teenager. Almost like I'm more alive with him than I ever have been. I felt so carefree. Its almost like he's awakened something in me that I never knew was there before. Now I feel all confused and strange," Belle explains with a far off look in her eyes. "Aw Belle's in love," Nikki says with a goofy grin. "No I'm not I just don't know damnit leave it alone," Belle says turning crimson. They finished eating in silence both deep in thought about the previous night and what each had experienced. Nikki suddenly felt as if some one was watching her and out of the corner of her eye she thought she had seen Sean. However when she turned to look she caught him leaving and knew she wouldn't catch him in time to introduce him to Belle, She thought well maybe next time.  
  
"So where are you off to," Nikki asks. "Well I told Chris I would meet up with him on the upper deck, he said something about water balloons and the people on the deck below," Belle replies with a hint of mischief in her voice and a grin to boot. "What is up with you and Chris miss thing," Nikki questions Belle. "Oh nothing Chris has just made it his goal to find my inner child and to tell you the truth it's working," Belle says with a laugh. "Well I guess I go see what Shane is up to, So let's plan to meet for dinner, ok" Nikki says. "Ok you got it, later," Belle says as she runs off to meet Chris. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Carefree Day)  
  
Nikki and Shane decided to go to the casino on the boat. "Ok so what number do I pick Shane," Nikki asks. "Well how about 4 after the comic book fantastic 4," Shane replies smiling. Nikki places the bet and wins. "You know Shane I do believe that you are my lucky charm, it's the green hair, that's it," Nikki says smiling at Shane. "You know you have an incredible smile Nikki, your whole face lights up," Shane says with a husky sound to his voice. "You think," Nikki replies. Shane leans over close to Nikki, almost close enough for him to kiss her but decides best and just kisses her cheek, "You know for luck," Shane says. "Ok cool," Nikki says. "Shane lets go I'm starven," Nikki says. As Shane and Nikki exit the casino hall to meet with Belle and Chris for dinner, they had no idea that they were being watched very closely. So the little thing thinks that she can have another in my place. Sean thought to himself as he watched them walk out. As for mister super hero he's got his coming.  
  
"Chris you are crazy those people are going to get pissed off," Belle says with a chuckle. Chris leans over the rail and sees Lita walking out to the pool area. Quickly he nudges Belle and points to Lita. "No Chris you can't," Belle says smiling. "I know but you can I have already hit Gayle and Stacy. You've only hit Triple H and Kane," Chris says with a smile. "Oh I can't," Nikki says. Chris lays a water balloon in Belle's hand and urges her to the rail. Belle knew that Chris would not let up until she hit Lita. Belle leans over the rail and lets the balloon go and it hit Lita square on the head. Lita proceeded to turn and look up in their direction and start to cuss. Chris grabs Belle's hand makes a dash for the other side of the ship before Lita can catch them. "That was so much fun Chris," Belle says out of breath once they came to a stop. "So should we head to the dining area to meet Nikki and Shane," Chris asks. "Yeah," Belle replies. As they walk Belle thinks of Nikki and hopes she is having fun with Shane. Hoping that something will develop with them. Then Belle thinks of this new guy O'Haire and wonders why Nikki hasn't introduced them funny. Belle thinks of how unsure she is about that whole situation and hopes that Nikki's not getting serious about him.  
  
"Then I hit Lita with a balloon and we had to get the heck out of dodge before she caught up to us," Belle says laughing. The four sat and ate dinner sharing the day's events. "Good job I never liked her any ways," Nikki says laughing. Chris and Shane headed out after eating to go work out before bed. Nikki caught Sean Starring at her from across the room. She turns to tell Belle but before she can Sean disappears out of no where. Nikki thinks to herself "what the fuck." Nikki starts to feel a little edge so decides that she should go to her room. "Well Belle I think I'm going to go turn in for the night," Nikki says to Belle as she gets up from the table. "Well ok cool see yeah in the morning," Belle tells her friend and gives her a hug. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (A Dream or reality)  
  
Sean watched as Nikki exited the dining room, thinking to himself that tonight she would learn lesson two. Yes he saw her this afternoon with that comic book hero wanna be and soon he would be taken care of as well. But tonight was for little bit and no one else. Sean waited for a few minutes until he knew for sure that Nikki would have made it to her room, before leaving himself.  
  
Sean walked along the deck before entering the hall that would lead him to Nikki's room. Upon entering the hall he was greeted by an acquaintance of his. "So is everything set for tomorrow, " "Yes, the plan will go as scheduled," Sean replied to the man. "And what about the little miss," "Leave her to me your work with her is done," Sean said. "Ok until then see you tomorrow, and get some sleep boss because tomorrow is going to be one explosive day," at the mans last remark Sean grinned and proceeded on to Nikki's room.  
  
Out side of Nikki's door Sean stopped and listened to see if any noise came from inside. Once sure of himself, he picked the lock and entered being careful so not to wake Nikki. Sean entered Nikki's bedroom and walked over to where Nikki lay upon the bed asleep. "While a sleep she can be quite the angel," Sean thought to himself. Sean was disturbed by her blatant show of affection toward mister comic book man. "After tonight she will know where her loyalties lie and that is to me," Sean thought to himself.  
  
Sean eyes blazed with fire as he thought about that seen in the casino today and could feel the rage building inside of him. Nikki was lying on her stomach as Sean climbed on to the bed, "Well my dear you are in the perfect position for what you are about to get. Kind of suits considering that you are a bitch," Sean said in a quiet voice full of disgust. Nikki stirred in her sleep and before she could come fully awake she felt pressure on the back of her head forcing her farther down in the pillows. Fighting to get loose Nikki was startled to feel her panties being ripped from her body. Nikki was then pulled onto her knees and entered with such a force that her breath was caught in her throat. "Oh my sweet Nikki was you dreaming about me, you are so wet I just couldn't control my self," she heard from behind her. Shaking her head to clear it Nikki realized that it was Sean who was on her and in her. "Why did you not awake me," Nikki asked in a shaken voice. The primal lust was already starting to come alive in her with each thrust from Sean. "Because my dear as I've told you before you are very beautiful when your afraid," Sean said as he slammed into her. Over and over Sean assaughted her body with his, driving her to the point of insanity. "That's it moan for me, say my name," Sean growled. "Sean, Sean," Nikki screamed. "Now who owns you my dear, tell me now," Sean said as he grabbed Nikki's hair and jerked. "Say it or I will make you," Sean said again no letting up until he got what he wanted. "Sean you own me," Nikki said. "And don't forget it," Sean replied. At that Sean was off the bed and gone as quickly as he came. Nikki lay shaking and thinking about what had happened and what Sean had said, "Because my dear as I've told you before you are very beautiful when your afraid," these words followed Nikki as she drifted back into a fitful sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (an explosive day)  
  
Nikki awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. Nikki rolled over and proceeded to climb out of the bed. Once on her feet she stumbled feeling like she had be run over by a train. "I'm coming, damn," Nikki yelled. Walking across her room Nikki passed the full-length mirror that hung on one wall, startled by what she saw Nikki stopped. She had bruises on her upper arms and when she turned she had even more on her back. "Ok I'm coming," Nikki yelled turning from her thoughts. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy tee-shirt, thinking to herself, "I believe in ruff sex but oh my god." Thinking that maybe things just got carried away, but then something about it just didn't set right with her.  
  
Nikki opened the door to find Belle standing on the other side with Shane and Chris in tow. "Damn girl I thought you were never going to answer. What's up with the clothes, its not cold," Belle questioned. "Well I just felt like being frumpy today, the way your acting you'd think it was a sin," Nikki snapped. Belle stood there studying her friend knowing that something was up, "Well sorry, we just wanted to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with us," Belle said. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap. I just didn't sleep well last night, kinda had a bad dream," Nikki said. "But I am starven so lets go," Nikki quickly add knowing that if she waited any longer her friend would start to question her even more.  
  
Once in the dining room Nikki chose to sit across from Shane remembering what Sean had said and being careful not to get to close. Since she new that at any time he would pop up and see her. "So Nik are you going to go with me scuba diving again today," Shane asked Nikki. "Um, I thought I would just hang with Belle and catch up on what's been going on with her," Nikki said figuring that was her safest route at the moment until she could figure out what was up with Sean. "Well that's cool I just planned on going down to the pool with Chris, provided he behaves today," Belle said with a chuckle. Chris nudged her in the arm and replies, "I'm always good, hun." "Ok what ever you say Chris," Belle replies.  
  
Just then Lita walks up to the table and says, "So I hope you had fun the other day soaking me with water." Belle choked on her breakfast and managed to say, "Uh it was Chris's fought," Belle stuttered. "Look its cool it just caught me off guard and plus I know how Chris is," Lita said with a laugh. "So we're going to the pool later on, want to join us," Belle asks. "Sure," Lita replies as she starts to walk away. "Hey Nikki what's up girl," Matt says as he saunters up to where they were sitting. "Nothing much so how's it going," Nikki replies nervously. "Not much getting ready to go to the casino and play a few games want to come," Matt asks. Remembering what happened after the last time she was at the casino Nikki quickly replied, "Nah, I'm going to spend the day with my Belle."  
  
Nikki sit in a lounge chair beside the pool watching Belle and Chris in the water. Nikki loved that Belle was smiling, it had been a long time since she had seen her dear friend like this. Yeah Chris is definitely good for her. "So how are you today little lady," Nikki heard from beside her, bringing her quickly out of her thoughts. Turning her head she looks up to see Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs standing there. "Hi," Nikki says. "This is my friend Glenn I don't think you've met him yet," Mark said. "No, but I know who he is, nice to meet you Glenn," Nikki says. "So where's Belle at," Mark asks. Nikki points out to the water where Belle and Chris where dunking each other. Mark looks in the direction and is a little disturbed by what he sees. Chris is carrying Belle in his arms around the pool and she is laughing and giggling. God he wish that it was him instead of that blonde fucker. He would love to be the one holding her that close and having her smile and laugh like that for him. He's seen Chris with the ring rats he knows that he is only out for one thing and Belle deserves a lot better than that. But who is he to judge. Its not like she would want some old run down man any way.  
  
"Hey, Mark," Belle says as she starts to swim across the pool toward him. Mark watches as she reaches the side of the pool where he is standing. "Well hello darlin," Mark says. "Don't you think its time to get out of that water, your lips are turning blue," Mark quickly adds trying to find a reason to get her away from Chris. "Oh come on Mark don't be an old fuddy duddy," Chris says sarcastically as he comes up beside Belle. Mark leans over to offer Belle a hand out of the pool. "Well ok I guess I should, I am kind of cold," Belle says. She grabs a hold of Mark's hand and before she knows it, he lifts her out of the pool like she was nothing. Mark catches his breath because he can not believe how beautiful she looks when she's wet. Grabbing a towel quickly Mark wraps it around her so that he can pull her close and give her a hug. Pulling back he looks down into her beautiful brown eyes, finding it hard not to kiss her he lets her go and walks back to where Glenn is standing. "So Belle I wanted to introduce you to my friend Glenn," Mark says trying to get control of his emotions. Belle still startled by the electricity that she just felt flow between her and Mark says, "umm, Hhi."  
  
Nikki looks up from where she's sitting and sees Sean standing by the rail rubbing his hands on a something and then tossing it over. Sean looks over and sees Nikki watching him and proceeds to walk away.  
  
"Hey boss just thought I would let you know everything is ready so battin down the hatches, she's a going to blow," The man says to Sean. "Good, Good so it should be any minute now," Sean says quickly walking away. "Oh and by the way she learned her lesson she wouldn't go," the man replied before running off. Sean just smiled.  
  
Nikki got up to walk over to the drink stand when she heard a massive boom and felt the deck shake. Belle jumped and grabbed on to Mark terrified. Thinking that her worst nightmare had come true. Nikki instantly turned and started to run for her friend knowing that Belle would be freaking out, because she always was afraid of boats. But before she could reach her, the boat lurched to one side throwing her off balance. She felt two arms quickly grab her, turning she sees its Shane. "Are you ok," but before she can answer she hears, "Please do not panic and proceed to the closest life raft in your area." "Belle, I have to get to Belle, " Nikki screams. "Nikki Belle will be fine she's with Mark we have to go, NOW!" Shane yells. "No you don't understand this is her biggest fear Shane, Please," "No Nikki, She's with Mark he'll keep her safe, if I have to I will pick you up and carry you." Seeing that Nikki wasn't going to listen to reason he quickly lifted her up into his arms and started running for the life raft.  
  
"OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO!" Belle began to scream. Mark instantly grab Belle and swung her up into his arms seeing the fear and terror in her eyes. At that moment his heart broke, she was so terrified. Mark carried her to the life raft trying to sooth her. "Its ok honey, I have you and will not let nothing happen to you I swear darlin," "I don't want to die, please don't let me die," "You want die we're getting in the raft and will be safe," "NO IN THE MOVIES THEY ALWAYS DIE," Belle screams in fear. "Belle your fine I have you," "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," "Yes Belle I do understand, you will be ok honey." Just then the boat lurched and this time almost causing Mark to lose his footing. Turning quickly Mark Slammed into the rail with his back. He had to reach the raft and by god this little girl would be safe if it killed him.  
  
"Shane do you think they made it," Nikki asked as she looked in horror at boat that was almost capsized on its side. "Sweety if I know Mark he'll do anything to save her," "If she don't make I will kill you for making me leave her, DAMNIT," Nikki cried. Shane grabbed Nikki and held while her body convulsed from the cries. "She'll be fine," Shane said trying to sooth her at least he hoped. His heart was breaking seeing her in such torment. Shane looked up just in time to see the last of the boat go under. Feeling a big hand on his shoulder he turned to see Glenn. "God Glenn its good to see you made it. Please tell me Mark made it," Shane asked with pleading eyes. "I saw Mark carrying Belle toward one of the boats. Don't worry they'll be ok, trust me ," Glenn said with a reassuring look. Hearing that Nikki relaxed some but still refused to let go of Shane.  
  
The ship lurched again and Mark knew he would never reach the raft in time the ship was going down fast. "Sweety we're going to have to jump for it," Mark said. "OH GOD MARK I CAN'T," "Yes you can just hold on to me ok I'm going to go over the rail and no matter what don't let go," Mark said. Quickly kissing Belle Mark climbed over the rail and leapt out over the water. Belle held out to Mark and closed her eyes as she felt him leap from the boat. Before she knew they hit the water. Coming up Belle panicked realizing she had lost hold of Mark. "Mark please don't leave me," Belle screamed and began to cry. Mark surfaced to see Belle a short distance from him. Swimming as fast as he could he grab her, "Belle calm down I'm here. In order for us to get out of this you have to stay focused," Mark said as he grabbed her. Mark turned to see a life raft not far off. "HEY OVER HERE, HEY" Mark yelled.  
  
"Hey there's some one in the water," Dusty one of the crewmembers yelled. Shane turned to see if he could tell who it was and realized that it was Mark and that he was holding something. "Hurry, lets paddle over to them its Mark," Shane yelled. Glenn was relieved to know his friend had made it and just hoped he had Belle. Reaching Mark Shane realize that it was Belle he was holding. "Nikki look honey its Mark and he has Belle with him," Shane said to Nikki. Nikki raising up started crying all over again as Glenn and Shane pulled Belle into the boat. Quickly Nikki moved to Belle's side and put her arms around her friend. "Oh Belle I'm so sorry sweety I couldn't get to you its all my fault I wanted to go on the stupid ship knowing how scared you were," Nikki said as she stroked her friends hair. Turning Nikki looked at Mark, "And you I don't know how I can ever repay you for this, she's all I've got," Nikki said with her voice filled with gratitude. "Don't fret yourself Nikki I wouldn't let anything happen to her for the world," Mark said. Nikki looked into Mark's eyes and could see the feelings he had for her dear friend. Belle once coming to her wits, looked up, "Where's Chris is he ok, please tell me he's ok," Belle said through tears. " I'm fine sweety I'm right here," Chris said as he crawled over to where Belle was, looking up at Mark. Mark just sat there dumfounded no believing what he was hearing. He saves her and all she's worried about is that fucker Chris Jericho. Turning loose of Belle Mark moved over closer to Glenn. Chris pulled Belle into his arms and rubbed her hair. Belle laid her head against his chest and cried herself into a restless sleep.  
  
"Don't be an ass," Glenn said as he leaned over to his friend. He could tell by the look in his eyes that Mark was pissed. "What I'm not being an ass, she can have the blonde fucker for all I care," Mark said through his teeth. "You are taking it the wrong way dumb ass, he's her friend, that's it, I've seen the way she looks at you and if you don't then you're the ass clown not Jericho," Glenn said to his friend. Mark sat there for a while thinking about what Glenn had said. Damnit he was feeling something for that little girl and it just pissed him off to hear her ask for Jericho. But maybe Glenn was right, maybe he was being an ass.  
  
"Shane I'm sorry for yelling at you when you was trying to save me. Its just Belle's all I've got in the world and if I lose her I would just die. But to see her safe and sound it makes me realize just how much she means to me," Nikki said as she started to cry. Shane cupped his hand under Nikki's chin and lifts her to face him. Shane leaned over and kissed the newly fallen tears from Nikki's face and then proceeded to kiss her on the mouth passionately. Breaking the kiss he looks at Nikki and says, "You have me right here in front of you if you would just open your eyes." Nikki just sat there stunned by his words. Shane pulled Nikki back into his arms where she rest her head on his chest and she thought about what he said. Thinking Nikki wonders at the new emotion she is feeling for this man, but at the same time, feeling a little confused. Then all of a sudden Nikki remembers what happened the last time her and Shane got close, but quickly dismisses the thought knowing that Sean was not on the raft with them.  
  
Across the water Sean spotted Nikki in the other raft with Shane and was infuriated by what he sees. After lesson two she still has not learned the little bitch, Sean thinks to himself. She will pay this time he will make sure that she is begging him to stop and proclaiming herself to him. There will be no more games for that bitch and as for mister super hero, who knows he might accidentally get hurt in the process, Sean thought with a devious look on his face. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Land Hoe!)  
  
Finally after sometime drifting they spot an island and decide to head for it. Once upon reaching the shore Shane picks up Nikki and moves into the water to carry her to the sandy shore, with Chris right behind him carrying a still sleeping Belle.  
  
Mark and Glenn help pull the raft up on the shore and then proceed to assist the others as they arrive on the shore. After doing this they walk up on the shore to where everyone is sitting. Mark looked over to where Chris was holding Belle, and feels the ugly head of envy raise up. "So I guess we should come up with a plan for some kind of shelter," Glenn says. Thankful for the diversion Mark says, "Yeah we can't stay in the open." "Hey I took survival classes a while back and I think that we could build some shelters out of the things on the island," Dusty the crewmember says. After listening to what he was saying Mark and Glen decided to form parties to go gather what was needed. "Ok Nash you, Shane, and Christian come with me," Mark says. "And I'll take Test, H, and Chris," Glenn says. "Sean you and Matt stay here with the girls," Mark said turning to head off.  
  
"So do you think she's ok," Stephanie asks Nikki seeing the concern in her eyes. "Yeah she's just resting, it was a lot for her to deal with," Nikki says as she rubs her sleeping friend's hair. Gayle, Stacy, and Lita walk up to sit with the rest of the girls. "So how long to do you think they'll be," Stacy asks. "Not long I hope," Lita replies.  
  
Nikki looks up to see Sean standing beside her, "So how is she," Sean asks looking concerned. "Yeah she'll be ok, thank god. She means the world to me and I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. I'd do anything for her," Nikki says looking up ant Sean. Standing there Sean all of a sudden realized that Nikki had just played right into his hands and now he knew exactly how to get to her. Looking at Belle he smiled and thought, "I could get the bitch and have some fun in the process and you my sweet Belle will have no idea that its your friend who set you up to go to hell." Turning and walking away Sean just knew that all he had to do now was make his plans.  
  
Matt came over to Nikki and gave her a hug, "Damn glad to see that you're ok girl." "Thanks Matt," Nikki replied. Nikki turned her attention back to her friend that was lying on the ground in front of her sleeping. Nikki thought to herself, I am alright now that I know my Belle is ok. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (a new start)  
  
Belle awoke screaming, "MARK!" "Shhh, its ok honey its just a dream your safe," Nikki said quickly moving to console her friend as she awoke. "Where's Mark Nikki Please tell me he's ok," Belle asked grabbing her friend and pleading. "Mark's here he's just off with the others looking for stuff to build shelters for us," Nikki said rubbing her friends hair. "Oh god Nikki it was awful we had to jump from the boat and the last thing I remember is being in the water looking for Mark," Belle said crying. "Its ok he'll be back in a sec hun, stop crying your ok and he's ok," Nikki said. "I thought I had lost you Nikki, I couldn't find you and Mark wouldn't let me, I was so scared," Belle said as she set up. "Its ok sweety we're all here and safe," Nikki said as she helped Belle set up. "Nikki I need to find Mark," Belle said. "You don't remember getting on the raft, do you. Sweety he was there and you asked for Chris," Nikki said. "I what, oh god Mark probably hates me Nikki. He saves me and I ask for Chris. Oh god," Belle said starting to cry again. She so had to get to Mark and let him know that she appreciated what he did. "Belle he was kinda hurt that you asked for Chris," Nikki said. "But its not like that Chris is my friend, I guess I just wanted to make sure he was safe. I don't remember it I swear," Belle said as she cried. "Well Belle you need to tell that to Mark, not me," Nikki replied.  
  
Just then the girls looked up to see the guys coming up the shoreline. Before Nikki knew what happened Belle was on her feet and running down the beach toward the guys.  
  
As soon as Belle seen the guys coming she jumped up and ran as fast as she could toward Mark. Once close enough Belle launched herself into Mark. Mark quickly dropped what he was carrying in order to grab Belle as she jumped into his arms. Belle clung to Mark as he lifted her in the air. "Oh Mark I'm so sorry, I don't remember much. But thank you for saving me," Belle said as she held onto Mark. Marks heart melted right there on the spot, just seeing her running to him made him the happiest man on earth. "What are you sorry for darlin, I would go through it again just to save you," Mark said. "Well Nikki told me that when I was pulled on the raft the first thing out of my mouth was Chris and I should have been concerned about you since you saved me. He is just a friend and I worry a lot about my friends," Belle said. Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could just kick his self for what he was thinking. "It's ok darlin, now your going to have to get down so that I can carry the rest of this stuff up there so that we can get started on the shelters before it gets dark," Mark said with a grin. Mark set Belle back down on her feet and picked up the things he had dropped. They headed up the shore walking side by side to where the others were gathered.  
  
By the time night fell they had two huts built and decided that the women should get the hunts and the men would sleep outside for tonight. Then tomorrow they would get the rest of the huts built. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (settling in)  
  
Once every one woke up they started working on the other huts. The girls where sent to find fresh water and food. "Hey look a waterfall," Lita hollered to the other girls. Nikki and Belle walked up to where the others were standing. "Thank god we have fresh water, and just think no shower curtains, " Nikki says with a devious grin. "You are just bad Nikki damn," Belle says with a laugh. Once the girls found the food the needed they headed back to the beach to let the guys know.  
  
"Hey guys the huts look great," Stephanie says as the come up on the guys. "We found water and food. Just up that path there's a waterfall and we also found some kiwi and banana trees. So if you guys fish we should be alright, you think," Nikki said. "Well while you girls were playing in the jungle we collected some things that came up on shore from the ship," Shane said enthusiastically. The girls walked over to where Shane and Glenn were standing to look at what they had found. There was soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and several other items. They had also found some pots and pans that the ships cook said he could use to cook with. "Seems like we're shaping up to be a real Giligans island," Nikki said with a laugh. "You know you took the words right out of my mouth," Shane said coming up beside Nikki and giving her a hug.  
  
Mark came over to where the girls were with Sean in tow. At the site of Sean Nikki quickly moved away from Shane and over to where Sean was standing. "Hey Belle this is Sean O'haire I don't think you've had a chance to meet him," Nikki said grabbing Sean's hand. "Well hey there," Belle said to Sean as she walked over to Mark. She just didn't feel right around Sean, something about him. "Well lets dish out some of this stuff out and then we can get situated in the huts before dinner," Glenn suggested.  
  
Nikki and Belle walked to their hut and went in to situate their things. "Hey Belle do you think you could help me cut these jeans off with that knife Chris gave you," Nikki asked. "Sure," Belle replied. Nikki was going to suggest doing something with her shirt but decided against for now, because the bruises hadn't gone away yet. After getting Nikki's jeans cut the girls finished putting away their things. "God I'm tired, well good night," Nikki said as she rolled over on her Pilate. "I hate when you do that, can't you just say I'm going to sleep," Belle asked rolling her eyes and of course Nikki didn't say anything as usual.  
  
Just then Belle heard a tap on the outside of hers and Nikki's hut. Going out Belle saw that it was Mark. "Hey darlin I just thought I would come over and see if you wanted to walk up to the falls with me, the cook said it would be awhile before the foods cooked," Mark asked. "Sure, Nikki's gone to sleep and I would love a swim," Belle replied. "Hey Belle whatcha doin'," Chris said as he walked up. "She's going with me," Mark said as he eyeballed Chris. "Hey no prob chill, just asked thought she might want to hang out," Chris said as he took in Marks expression. "Well maybe later Chris, ok," Belle said to Chris before turning to leave with Mark. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Could he Like me)  
  
Belle and Mark headed off up the trail towards the waterfalls. For awhile they walked in silence until Belle slipped on some loose rocks. Out of instinct Mark grabbed her to keep her from falling. Belle felt Mark's arms snake around her to keep her steady. "Sorry, I'm just very clumsy," Belle said meekly. "No problem darlin' I don't mind a bit as long as its my arms your falling into," Mark said with a grin. Belle stood there in silence for a little bit thinking about what Mark had just said. Could he like me, no way guys are just not attracted to girls like me. Belle turned and headed on up the trail dismissing her thoughts as hopeful dreams.  
  
Once reaching the waterfalls Mark proceeded to take off his clothes. Belle just stood starring at this beautiful man undressing in front of her. The way his muscles rippled across his back and torso as he moved. "Like what ya see darlin'," Mark said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Quickly Belle diverted her eyes and turned around. She could feel the heat rising up in her face at the embarrassment of being caught looking at him. "Uuh, aare yyou going tto swim nnakked," Belle managed to stutter. "Well unlike you I don't have a swim suit on and I haven't been able to find any of my clothes from the wreckage. So I have to keep what I have dry," Mark said grinning. "Well ok, just please hurry up and get in the water," Belle said finally getting some of her nerve back. With that Mark dove into the water, "Are you coming," Mark asked before diving under again. Belle took a deep breath and let it out slowly thinking, well at least I still have my suit on and I guess it will be ok as long as I don't get to close to him.  
  
Belle dove into the water enjoying the feeling of it washing over her. With quick strokes she swam through the water making sure to avoid Mark at all costs. Stopping long enough to catch her breath she was unaware that Mark was sneaking up behind her. "Gotcha," Mark said as he pulled Belle to him. "So are you going to pay me back for saving you," Mark asked with a mischievous grin. "Uh I don't know," Belle said shyly. Belle couldn't think straight while he held her, knowing that he was naked. "Well I think it would only be the nice thing to do," Mark said. Belle was getting kind of nervous wondering what he could possibly want, but at the same time knowing that it was obvious. "Ok so what should I get in return for saving you," Mark said with a questioning look on his face. "Uh a hand shake," Belle replied. "No not good enough," Mark said. "A kiss on the cheek, maybe," Belle asked. "Well that's along the lines but not quite what I had in mind," Mark replied. Mark ran his hands up Belle's back pulling her closer to him and then he proceed to make a grab for her legs to wrap them around him. Belle was beginning to panic because she was not sure of what he had planned and at the same time praying it wasn't what she thought. Belle began to squirm trying to get away. "Darlin' if you keep that up you are in for it," Mark said in a husky voice. Instantly Belle froze somewhat aware of what he was implying. Mark noticed the flash of fear that played across her face. "Calm down all I want is a kiss," Mark said knowing that she was probably thinking he wanted something more, but he knew that she had never been that far and he didn't want to push her. So he would take it slow until he knew she was ready. "Hello you didn't answer me, how about a kiss as the reward and it has to be on the mouth," Mark said looking into her eyes. Belle couldn't speak all she could manage was a weak nod.  
  
Mark leaned his head to Belle and pressed his lips to hers ever so softly. Once he felt he relax in his arms he deepened it a little by running his tongue across her lips. This invoked a shiver in Belle and she felt her stomach flip. Mark slowly urged her to give him access to her mouth by gently prying her lips open with his tongue. God she tastes so sweet, I could get us to this Mark thought. Mark started to realize that he was loosing control and quickly pushed Belle back and dove under the water to calm himself. Belle was dumfounded by what just happened, no one had ever kissed her like that. The effect this man had on her was amazing. Belle swam back to shore and climbed out. She decided that she really needed to talk to Nikki before something more happened and she messed it up by not knowing what to do.  
  
Mark came up out of the water and started toward the shore, "If you don't want to get embarrassed again little girl you better turn around now." Belle quickly turned her back once Mark was out of the water. "Uh Mark I think I'm going to head on back I need to see Nikki," Belle said trying to cover up the nervousness in her voice. "You'll wait right there young lady until I'm done dressing, you are not going to go traipsing off into a jungle with out me," Mark said in a matter of fact tone. They started their return to the camp and before long had reached Belle's hut. Before leaving Mark grabbed her and once again kissed her and walked off leaving Belle to just stare after him. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (To Nikki's surprise)  
  
Belle enter her and Nikki's hut in a daze. "Hey girl what's up with you. You look like you're in never never land," Nikki said. "Hello spacey," Nikki said once more. "Huh what," Belle said coming out of her trance. "So what's got you all spaced out. What you been doin or better yet who you been doin," Nikki said with a grin. "Huh, nno one, just thinking that's all," Belle said. "About what," Nikki asked. "Well I kissed Mark," Belle said shyly. "You go girl, get you some taker," Nikki said excitedly. "It's not like that Nikki," Belle said nervously. "Ok that's the second time you said that on this trip, its not like that," Nikki said sarcastically. "I don't think you understand," Belle said. "Hey I knew something was going on when you and him looked at each other at the pool. So why did you wait so long to tell me," Nikki says with an all knowing attitude in her voice. "Well yes I had kissed him before but nothing like this time it was intense," Belle said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Uh just a kiss that's it. Come on now. I always tell you my sex stories and you have yet to tell me," Nikki said. "Well you don't really need to know all that Nikki, come on," Belle said as she started fidgeting with a blanket. "Belle come on nothing, we've been best friends forever and you never tell me nothing," Nikki said. "Well there's not really that much to tell," Belle said. "Come on Belle this is sex, not work, damnit," Nikki said. " Jezz, Nikki if you must know I don't talk to you about sex because I'm still a virgin. There are you happy," Belle said. "Ohh, Nu uh," Nikki said with a laugh. "Yes Nikki face it I'm a virgin," Belle said. "For real, noo, what about Dwayne, Derrik, Brian, and oh Nash," Nikki said not believing what Belle was telling her. " Nikki I never did anything with those guys ever, " Belle said. "And to think I was telling you all about my sex life and since you didn't say anything I just assumed that you just had had bad sexual experiences. But damn a virgin, Belle," Nikki said. "So with that out of the way. It brings me to my next problem, " Belle said. "And what's that," Nikki says. "Well I have a feeling that Mark wants to do more and I'm worried that I might be disappointing to him since I've never done it" Belle explained. "Wow, your first time, with the undertaker. Your are so lucky. Well first of all you might want to tell him before anything, if it he doesn't all ready know. Cause the first time remember will hurt some. But it will get so much better. I think that since he is more experienced than you let him show you what to do," Nikki explained. Belle sat taking in all that Nikki told her. "Ok I guess I can live with that," Belle said. After their conversation the girls decided to go to the waterfalls to wash up before eating.  
  
Once the girls left their hut they ran into Sean outside. "So where might you two lovely ladies be heading," Sean asked. Nikki being careful not to show Belle her discomfort answered quickly, "We're heading up to the waterfalls to take a bath before they serve dinner." "Well let me escort you after all it would be a shame if something was to happen to the two of you," Sean said with a half smile. "And I promise I won't look I'll just keep watch," Sean said as he looked at Belle. "Well ok lets go," Nikki said relieved that Belle would be with her. The three headed to the waterfalls. Once there Sean sat down on a rock facing away from the water while the girls undressed and started to wash.  
  
"Shit, I promised Stacy I would help her with some things before it got dark," Nikki said as her and Belle climbed out of the water and started to get dressed. Once Nikki finished she turned to Belle and said, "Well if its ok with you I'm going to start back now, see you at dinner." Nikki headed down the path thankful to be able to put some space between her and Sean. She still wasn't all that sure about their relationship.  
  
"So looks like it's just you and me, dear," Sean said with a draw. Belle looked up to see Sean watching her and began to feel nervous. She thought to herself that something about him is not right. Sean approached Belle and reached out to touch her hair. Coming closer he inhaled her sent, "You reek of innocence my sweet." Belle backed away only to have Sean close the distance again. This time he let is hand trail down the side of her face and across her neck. With his hand still holding her by her neck he pulled her close to him and kissed her. The kiss was ruff and hurtful Belle thought. Fighting his hold Belle got loose and slapped him across the face and proceeded to run back to the beach. As she made her escape she could have sworn she heard him laughing, not just a laugh, but it sounded almost morbid.  
  
Belle decided once she reach the beach that she would not tell Nikki about what Sean had done, because she didn't want to hurt her and Belle felt that Nikki really liked him. Why she will never know? 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Is all well)  
  
Belle woke up the next morning thankful that she had made it through dinner and the rest of the night without letting Nikki know what had happened after she had left the waterfalls yesterday. "What could you possibly be thinking about this early in the morning, or should I say who are you thinking about," Nikki said as she rolled over. "Oh um your awake, Yeah I was thinking about Mark," Belle quickly said hoping that Nikki didn't notice.  
  
"Hey Belle you awake," Chris yelled from outside. "What could he possibly want this morning," Belle said standing to go out the door. "Maybe he wants your body," Nikki laughed as she sat up. "You are just bad," Belle said with a laugh as she walked out the door.  
  
"So sleepy head let's go," Chris said as he grabbed Belle's hand and took off at a run. "Chris where are we going," Belle said. Chris stopped abruptly causing Belle to run into him knocking them both down. Belle laid atop Chris in the sand laughing. Chris reached up a brushed the hair out of Belle's face and then proceeded to try and pull her close. Realizing what Chris was going to do Belle jumped up, "So what exactly did you have planned this time," Belle said. Chris rolled over on his stomach to collect himself knowing that he should have never tried that. Getting up on his knees he said, "Sand castles." "You want to build sand castles, Chris you are truly a kid," Belle said with a chuckle. "Yeah it will be great," Chris said full of excitement. Belle knelt in the sand by Chris and the two started on their castle. Half through Chris jumped up and started prancing around it saying, "This is the castle of King Chris. Why because I am King of the world baby," Chris said before tackling Belle and putting her in a pin.  
  
"Having fun yet," the two heard as the rolled around. Looking up Belle realized that it was Mark and quickly got to her feet. "Oh hi Mark," Chris said sarcastically. "Um Belle I thought we could go for a walk, but since you are busy never mind," Mark said turning to walk away. "No wait Mark, Chris I need to go talk to Mark ok," Belle said before turning to catch up with Mark. Chris watched as Belle walked off, "I have to go talk to Mark, blah blah," Chris said under his breath as he kicked over the sandcastle and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Nikki finally got up and walked outside where she was greeted by Shane. "So Nikki you want to go fishing with me today I promise I won't make you touch them," Shane said with a grin. "Well ok I guess," Nikki said. "Oh I almost forgot did you hear the news, that funky crew boy that was on the raft with us he was able to salvage to ships hand held communicator. They're in the process of contacting the lifeguard to get us off this island. They haven't had any luck yet but at least they're trying," Shane told Nikki as they walked down the beach. As they walked Shane reached over and took Nikki's hand in his.  
  
Sean looked up from where he was working to see Nikki walking off holding hands with Shane. This is it the last card will fall before night, you will regret not listening to me, Sean thought to himself. He straightened himself to his full height and went in search of his accomplice. After about ten minutes Sean ran into him a little ways up the beach. "Hey boss I prepared everything just like you asked and guess who I saw," the man said as he walked up to Sean. "Good and who did you see," Sean asked. "I saw that girl Belle with Mark walking into the jungle, I bet she doesn't come back innocent," the man said with a laugh. "Oh well that's fine she will still be naive to certain things and after all remember she is the bait," Sean said sadistically. "But are we going to have fun with her, right. And as for miss I'm the shit, I do believe she'll do as she's told. Just one thing, can I have the one with Mark, I have my own plans for breaking that one," the man said with a grin. "Yes after I use her for my purpose she is yours," Sean said. After that they proceeded to walk off in different directions. Sean mainly heading to spy on Nikki and her action figure man. 


	22. Chapter 22

Just like to say thanks for all the great reviews that we are receiving.  
  
Chapter 22 (awakening)  
  
Mark and Belle walked through the jungle in silence for the most part, so Belle decided to break the ice. "So why are you so quiet," Belle asked. "What's with you and Chris," Mark said with a note of irritation in his voice. "Is that what's bothering you. He's a friend that is it, besides what do you care. You don't own me its not like we're a couple or anything," Belle said becoming irritated herself. At that, Mark grabbed her around the waist, "Little girl let me tell you something. I don't know what it is about you, but you get under my skin and recently you are all I think about and jeez I can't get you out of my system," with that Marked lifted Belle in the air and proceeded to kiss her deeply on the lips. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and feed off the kiss like a starving animal, wanting more. Just then the sky opened up and it started to pour. Setting Belle on her feet Mark said, "Well isn't this something we need to find shelter."  
  
Mark and Belle made their way through the jungle until they happened upon a cave, quickly ducking inside to get out of the weather. Belle began to shiver from the chill that the storm brought to the air. Mark noticing that Belle was shaking and wrapped his arms around her. "Well at least we'll stay some what dry," Mark said looking around at where the rain was making its way into the cave. "Why did I have to be the one to get stranded with nothing but my swimming suit," Belle said as she shivered. "Well if I may say, I'm not complaining," Mark said with a grin. "Yeah well it's not you standing here in the rain fre-," that was all Belle managed to get out before Mark closed his mouth over hers. "Shut up and just kiss me girl, cause the way I see it you look real sexy in that suit darlin'," Mark said in a husky voice. He proceeded to kiss Belle with such a force and determination that Belle was rendered breathless. Pulling back, Mark bent to kiss her neck and stroked her back and bottom. "Mark, I'm a virgin," Belle managed to say. "I know, I'll be gentle, darlin', I wouldn't hurt you for the world," Mark said in a whisper to Belle's ear as he traced it with the tip of his tongue. At that Belle lost herself in what Mark was doing and felt the fire in her stomach growing. Mark found a rock that jutted out of the side of the cave like a table and picked Belle up and sat her on it. Belle ran her hands along Mark's chest loving the feeling of his muscles under her hands. Mark let his hands move up to Belle's back where he undid her top and let it fall to the floor. Gently he brought his hands around and brushed them across her breasts. Lowering his head he took on hard nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Belle put her hands in his hair and held him to her, enjoying the feeling of Mark's mouth. Mark slid his other hand down Belle's stomach and cupped her womanly center. Belle arched her hips to him in a plea for more. Mark relieved Belle of her bathing suit bottom and then took a step back to admire her beauty, god he wanted this girl. Gently he rubbed Belle's clit and kissed her on the lips as she whimpered at the feel of him. Belle felt like she was floating, Mark caressed her southern area. Mark gently inserted a finger into her womanly center, urging Belle to release her womanly juices for him. Belle felt her insides tighten as she came to a peak and then quickly she feel down the other side. "That's it sweetheart cum for me," Mark urged. Belle moaned from deep in her throat as she felt the juices flow. Mark took Belle's hand and guided it to his engorged member. "See what you do to me," Mark growled. Mark looked into Belle's eyes and saw the passion that lay with in them. He undid his jeans and released himself. Belle gasped at the size of him, becoming a little nervous. Mark seen the look of worry on her face and said, "Don't worry he won't hurt you." Mark started to rub Belle's center. Once he felt Belle relaxing he moved closer between her spread legs. Gently nudging her center with his swollen maleness. "Just relax baby," Mark said as he slid into her. Belle moaned in pleasure. Mark feeling the barrier pulled back and with one hard thrust broke through. Belle yelled out. Mark rapped his arms around her steadying himself so that she could get accustomed to his size. "Shh, sweetheart it always hurts first but I promise it will get better," Pulling back Mark saw a single tear run down her cheek. Leaning over he kissed it away. Belle started to feel a heat in the pit of her stomach and started to thrust up against Mark. Mark began a slow rhythm so that Belle could keep pace, "That's it baby give it to me," Mark said in a husky voice. Thrusting in and out of Belle he quickened the pace, Belle moaned with pleasure. "Mark," Belle whispered. Mark felt himself tightening. Belle began to feel herself coming to a peak again. "BELLE," Mark growled as he released himself inside her core. Belle threw back her head and screamed "OH GOD," as she tumbled over the edge in total release. Breathless Mark leaned over and kissed Belle gently on the lips. "Is that how it always is," Belle asked. "It can be," Mark said as he brushed an unruly strand of curl out of Belle's face. "I believe the rain has stopped so we might ought to be heading back," Mark said as he helped Belle tie her top back. Before going, Mark leaned over and kissed Belle once more. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Where there's Heaven hell will follow)  
  
Nikki was lying in the hut when Belle came bounding through the door. "What the hell's wrong with you?' Nikki asked as she sat up. "Oh nothing," Belle said with a sigh. "You know I have been looking for you all,,,,, wait a minute there's something different about you, where were you today," Nikki asked unsure of how her friend was acting. "Oh I went for a walk," Belle said mischievously. Nikki got up from where she was sitting and proceeded to walk around her friend studying her. "Walk huh, did you go by yourself?" Nikki asked. "Well No," Belle said shyly. "Oh my god, you had sex. I can see it on your face," Nikki says as she points at Belle. "Nikki! God," Belle said embarrassingly. "Admit it you did it, how was it. And don't try to lie to me, I know you did, come on now," Nikki said. "Well if I have too. Yes I had sex and it was amazing Nikki," Belle said with a smile. "I knew it, I knew it. It was Mark, wasn't it," Nikki said going to sit by her friend. "Of course it was Mark, who else would it be," Belle said. "Well you were rolling around with Chris earlier," Nikki said. "Nikki, Chris is my friend, that's it," Belle replied. "Well ok, as long as you had fun. I'm going up to the falls to clean up a bit before it gets dark you want to come," Nikki asked. "No actually I'm kind of tired I think I'll stay here and take a nap," Belle replied.  
  
Nikki headed on out to go get cleaned up thinking about how much her friend had changed since they set off on the cruise. "Hey Nikki what are you doing," Shane asked as he caught up to Nikki. "I'm going to go get cleaned up," Nikki replied. "Well you want me to come and be look out for you," Shane asked shyly. "Sure if you want to," Nikki said. The two started up the path unaware that they were being followed. Nikki was standing getting ready to get undressed and decide that she couldn't stand the silence, "So Shane what's going to be the first thing you do when you get of this island," Nikki asked. "Well," She heard Shane say, it caused her to jump because she didn't realize how close he was. "Come on tell me," Nikki said. "I guess," and that was all Nikki heard before she saw Shane fall to her side with blood coming down his face from where he had been hit by something. Turning around Nikki was met by the cold stare of Sean, "Why did you do that," Nikki said swallowing down the lump of fear in her throat. "Because of you," Sean hissed. "Me, I didn't want that," Nikki said trying to think of a way to get away from Sean. "You see dear it was all about lessons and which you obviously couldn't learn so you have caused me to take drastic measures," Sean said in a low voice. Nikki tried to make a run for it but was caught by Sean. He hit her in the face knocking her unconscious. "You take him down the way and drop him," Sean said to his accomplice as he appeared from behind a row of trees.  
  
Nikki came too a little disoriented and then she realized and once again was met by Sean looming over her. Sean knelt by her and proceeded to slap her across the face, "Bitch I could have given you everything. But no you had to throw it away on a worthless comic book hero," Sean hissed. Sean grabbed the front of Nikki's shirt and proceeded to rip it down the front. "HELP," Nikki screamed. "No one will hear, SO SCREAM NIKKI SCREAM," Sean yelled as he pulled Nikki to her feet by grabbing on to her throat. Nikki began to cry and struggle to get loose of Sean, but he only proceeded to slam her on the ground once again. This time he tore at her shorts until he had freed her of them then grabbing her hair he turned her over on her stomach pulling her to her knees. Nikki tried to crawl away but only succeed in getting a blow to her back that knocked her breath out. Sean entered with such a force that Nikki felt pain. "Please don't do this," Nikki cried. The pain was so blinding that Nikki felt like she would die before he finished. Sean continued to thrust until Nikki passed out from pain. Sean figured that that was enough of a lesson for her now and got up, kicking Nikki he walked away with a grin. Thinking to him self now for the next part. She will bow down yet or he would kill her in the process.  
  
Nikki awoke awhile later in terrible pain, remembering what had happened she knew she had to find Shane. No, not Shane, trying to get up Nikki felt her legs give way. She sat back down and cried, trying to figure out what she had done to deserve this. "NIKKI," Nikki turned to the sound of some one yelling her name. In fear Nikki tried to crawl away thinking that it was Sean again. Glenn came through the trees and stopped. The sight in front of him tore his heart out. "Hey Matt I found her, come help me," Glenn said. Nikki finally realizing that it was Glenn and began to cry even harder as he lifted her up and stared back to the beach with her. "Hey Glenn is she going to be ok," Matt asked as he walked up to Glenn carrying a now passed out Nikki. "Yeah she'll be ok, have you been able to find Shane," Glenn asked. "Oh no, can't say we have," Matt added. As they neared camp they heard a faint sound of moaning. "Hey Nash go check that out, it's coming from over there," Glenn said. Nash went in the direction Glenn had suggested, "Hey I found Shane he looks ok, it looks like he took a hit to the head," helping Shane to his feet. "Nikki where's Nikki," Shane asked with a pleading in his voice. "She's going to be fine, Glenn and Matt are taking her down to the beach," Nash explained. "God Nash is she really ok. I'll kill who ever did this if they hurt her, I love her Nash," Shane said. "Well I guess I better tell you now then instead of later, she was beat up pretty bad and that's not all," Nash explained. "No don't tell me I think I know, God why this is so unfair," Shane turned away from his friend knowing that he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "Hey man its cool," Nash said coming over to put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "I have to go to her, Nash" with that said Shane and Nash started back to the beach. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 (The Devils Den)  
  
Belle awoke to Glenn carrying an unconscious Nikki into the Hut. "What in the hell has happened to her?" Belle asked jumping up. Shane stumbled in after Glenn and Belle could see the blood on his face. "Shane talk to me what happened?" Belle asked turning her attention to her friend that was now lying down. "Oh god Nikki who did this, WHO DID THIS?" Belle began to scream. "Calm down Belle, Nikki and Shane were attacked at the falls earlier, we just found them. It appears that Nikki was raped, along with being beat," Glenn said with a solemn tone. "NO not Nikki NO," Belle said bending over her friend. Nikki began to stir. "Shane," Nikki uttered. "Its ok Nikki Shane's here, I'm here you'll be ok," Belle said through tears of anger. Shane crawled over to where Nikki lay, "Honey I'm here and I'll always be here," Shane said. "Oh Shane I was so worried about you," Nikki managed to say in a raspy voice. "Shane I know you want to stay here but you need to come and let us clean you up," Glenn said putting a reassuring hand on Shane's shoulder. "No I can't leave her," Shane said. "Listen Shane go with Glenn I need to get Nikki cleaned up and then you can come back and be with her, are you listening to me," Belle said. "Glenn take him and get him fixed up. Have some one bring me water and some cloth," Belle said taking control of the situation. "Belle are you ok," Glenn asked. "Yeah, it's my momma tude coming out as Nikki would say, now go, get. Oh and see if there is some thing that we can put on her," Belle said. After Glenn and Shane left Belle started cleaning up her friend. The more she looked at Nikki the madder she became. "Belle it hurt so bad," Nikki said weakly. "I know sweetheart just lay still I'm going to clean you up," Belle said in a motherly tone. "Oh god Belle it was awful I didn't even see him coming," Nikki began to cry. Belle was furious as she looked at her friend shaking. "Nikki who was it. do you know," Belle asked trying to mask the anger in her voice. "It was Sean, Belle he was so mean," Nikki cried. Belle could only sit and see red. Stacy entered caring a bowl with water in it, "Hey, how is she?" Stacy asked. "Fine a little banged up but I think she'll be ok," Belle said. Belle sat there for a second and then realized that she couldn't let the fucker get away, hey she was a big girl and by god he would pay. "Hey Stacy, do you think you could sit here with Nikki, there's something I most do," Belle said trying to sound calm. "Hey sure if you want me to," Stacy replied.  
  
Belle left the hut in a rush hoping that she didn't run into any of the guys on her way. She didn't want to be stopped because this was personal and nobody messed with her baby girl. Belle stormed through the jungle not knowing which way to go, so she headed for the falls. Carefully studying the ground Belle didn't see Sean appear from behind the trees. "Looking for me," Sean asked in a menacing voice. "Damn right you sorry son of a bitch, why not pick on some one your own size bitch," Belle hissed through her teeth. Sean looks at Belle taking in her fiery temper and smiles. "And what are you going to do hit me," Sean said with a chuckle. "Oh I'm going to do more than that asshole I'll make you wish you were never born," Belle growled. "Are you mad because of what I did to your friend or is it because it wasn't you, oh wait a minute Mark did that for me already," Sean said slyly. "Oh you ass," Belle yelled as she made a lunge for Sean. Sean was quick enough to keep the blow from landing that Belle threw it connected in the right shoulder. In turn he made a grab for Belle, that threw them both off balance. They tumbled to the ground rolling one over the other. Coming to a stop with Belle on top, taking advantage Belle dealt Sean a blow to his jaw. Sean reached up and grabbed Belle by the throat in an attempt to dislodge her from him. Belle fought against Sean hands until she was able to work a knee up to his groin and proceeded in grinding down on his crotch. Sean quickly let Belle go and shoved her off of him. Belle quickly recovered and grabbed a rock that was lying on the ground beside her. Standing she prepared to bring the rock down on Sean's head. Then something hit her from behind in the head causing her to fall to her knees and then all she saw was blackness.  
  
"Damn boy I never thought you would show up. She is definitely a fighter," Sean said getting up. "Well help me get her to the cave," Sean said to the other man.  
  
Belle awoke some time later in a cave where she was tied spread eagle in the middle of it. Clearing her head she realized she was naked. At first she thought there was a wall behind her or she was lying on the floor but the more her head cleared she realized she was standing. "You know it's a funny thing about jungles, so many things a person can make," Belle heard a voice from behind her. "So what do you plan on doing now, raping me like you did Nikki, you bastard," Belle said not showing the fear that was growing inside. "You know the weeds in the jungle make a wonderful toy kind of like a whip," Sean said as he stepped around in front of Belle. Belle noticed that in one hand he had what looked like a crude whip. "Yes look at it dear, and oh yeah taste it," Sean hissed. With that remark he stepped back and cracked the whip across Belles torso leaving a bleeding cut in its wake. Belle bit her lip refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Oh no tears, you're much stronger than your friend," Sean said as her proceeded to hit her again, over and over he circled her hitting her. Belle could feel the bite of the whip as it connected at different areas and the pain threatened to take her back into the darkness, but Belle fought it not wanting to submit to him. "Oh so you started with out me," Belle heard. Raising her head she looked up, "No it can't be, help me damnit," Belle begged. "Help you, hell honey I want a turn. You see Sean's my bud and I'd do anything for him," the man said as he walked around Belle. "But you, Nikki, what about you and Nikki," Belle said not wanting to believe. "Oh that, Sean asked me to test the waters for him," the man said as he ran a hand roughly across Belles breast squeezing it painfully. "But why Matt why, how could you," Belle said fighting to hold back the tears. "Oh it was easy and the ship, was easy too," Matt said sarcastically. "Enough," Sean said bring the whip down once more into Belle's flesh. "I'm tired of games, I want to make a point and now is the time, you know every bad guy as to leave his mark," Sean said. The last thing Belle remembered was Sean hitting her with such a force she felt her jaw explode in pain and then she looked up to she Sean coming toward with a knife and Matt stood back and laughed. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Where there's hell heaven isn't to far away)  
  
Nikki awoke to Shane sitting beside her rubbing her hair and telling her how much he loved her. She opened her eyes slowly, "What time is it," Nikki asked trying to sit up. "Its late sweety, don't try to sit up," Shane said. "No it's ok I can," Nikki said as she sat up looking around the room. "Where's Belle?" Nikki asked. "I don't know," Shane said. Nikki sat there for a few minutes clearing her head. All at once it hit her she knew where Belle was. "Shane go get Mark now," Nikki said standing up. "What, why," Shane said not understanding what Nikki was saying. "Don't ask any questions just go get him," Nikki said getting upset. Shane turned and left the hut. Nikki quickly assessed her injuries and put them aside because she knew her friend was out there with him. Nikki left the hut, once outside Mark and Shane met her. "So Nikki what's up," Mark said. "I know where Belle is and you've got to help me, you and Shane," Nikki began to explain how she had told Belle about Sean doing this to her and that if she knew Belle she would go after him. "Mark you have to help there's no telling what he'll do to her," Nikki said in a pleading voice. "Ok me and Shane will head out to look for her you stay her, ok darlin'," Mark said. "No damnit I'm coming with you because I feel that all of this is my fault some how. Mark, he's crazy. He'll hurt her, I'm going and you can't stop me," Nikki said. "Damnit Nikki, don't do this," Shane said. But Nikki turned and headed off into the jungle. "Ok Nikki wait the fuck up we're coming," Shane yelled. Mark walked through the jungle looking for any sign of Belle. His insides were turning with hate, cause god help that man if he harmed one hair on her head. "Mark we'll find her," Nikki said as she walked up beside him. She could see the torment on his face. "Nikki I'll kill him if he's hurt her," Mark said with a growl. "Aw you love her don't ya," Nikki said. "Yes I recken I do, now let's find her," Mark replied.  
  
Half way up a trail they were met by Matt, "Guys come with me I thought I saw someone going out toward the cliff just a second ago." "How did you get here before us," Nikki questioned Matt feeling like something just wasn't right. "Oh well, we've all been out looking for Belle since she disappeared," Matt said. "Is that so, well show us," Shane said. Matt walked ahead of them with a smile on his face. "Up there," Matt pointed to where the jungle opened up to a cliff. Quickly Mark and Shane stormed by with Nikki in tow. Matt waited patiently for them to go ahead, after all its what the boss wanted.  
  
Coming out onto the cliff they couldn't believe what they saw. Sean was holding a lifeless Belle close to the edge. Mark went to make a move, "TRAP," was all Belle could manage to scream before she went limp. "So you finally come to my playground," Sean said. "Let her go Sean," Mark growled through his teeth. "Well you see Mark it's not up to you it's up to Nikki," Sean said. "What Sean, What do you want from me," Nikki cried. "You know you've always known I want you to bow down to me and give yourself to me solely," Sean said. "NEVER," Shane yelled. "Oh yeah I almost forgot her super hero," Sean said. Before Shane had time to react he was tackled from behind. Mark quickly moved to his aid and lifted Matt up from him. "Matt why, I thought you," Nikki said confused. "Yeah you were a good lay but nothing to talk about after all my taste isn't for whores," Matt spit at Nikki. "You son of a bitch," Shane yelled tearing after Matt. "Nikki are you forgetting about someone or is the people you've slept with more important," Sean asked. "What will it be her or you, make a choice," Sean said getting closer to the edge. "I can't, please Sean," Nikki begged. "Why Nikki you're begging," Sean said. Mark stood there taking in the scene feeling helpless because he knew if he made a move, Sean would toss Belle over the edge. "Nikki I'm waiting, ok no answer I'm tired of playing this game," with that Nikki watched as Sean let her friend fall over the edge. "NO!" Nikki screamed running to the edge. "You bastard you will pay," with that Mark attacked Sean so viciously, the man became like a rag doll. Mark proceeded to pound him in the face over and over. Nikki peered over the edge of the cliff and seen that Belle had managed to grab on to some out cropping vines. Quickly Nikki extended her hand to Belle. Belle looked up and took her hold. "You hang on Belle no matter what don't let go, you hear me," Nikki said through tears. Shane had Matt down and was able to get a rock and knock him unconscious. Turning he took in the scene of Mark beating an already unconscious Sean. "GOD HELP ME," Nikki screamed feeling her friend loosing hold, Nikki felt so helpless because she knew that she couldn't get Belle up, she wasn't strong enough. "Nikki let go, my size will only pull you over the edge, Nikki listen to me let go," Belle said in exhaustion. "NO NEVER I"LL NEVER LET GO, DAMNIT GOD HELP ME," Nikki felt Belle let go of her hand. "NO" Nikki screamed. It only took a second before Mark realized what was happening he turned and made a quick dive for the edge followed by Shane grabbing on to his legs to keep him from going over.  
  
"BELLE NO," Nikki screamed as she lost hold of her friend. Then out of no where Mark was there grabbing Belle's outstretched arm and pulling her up. Shane used his weight as a leverage to keep Marc from going over. Once Mark had Belle Shane proceeded to back up using all his might. Mark pulled Belle back over the edge and rolled with her to safety.  
  
"Oh god Mark she's not breathing," Nikki cried trying to get to her friend. "No stay away, Shane come help me," Mark screamed with tears in his eyes. Nikki watched as they did CPR on her friend. "COME ON BELLE BREATH DARLIN'," Mark yelled. "Yeah Belle come back to us girl Nikki needs you, Mark needs you," Shane said. After about two minutes Mark was able to feel a slight pulse. "Nikki come here honey I need you to watch her while I go for help," Mark said to a hysterical Nikki. "No don't leave what if they wake up," Nikki said. Nikki looked down at her friend and instantly hit her knees beside Belle. Pulling Belle's head in her lap Nikki began to rock her. "Belle don't leave me, I'm sorry, don't leave me, you can't your all I've got," Nikki cried "Come on please Belle don't give up, so many people need you Belle, Mark needs you Belle he told me he loves you," Nikki cried.  
  
Mark heard a rumbling that sounded like thunder only it kept getting closer. Mark and Shane moved to the edge just in time to see a lifeguard copter appear in front of them. Shane turned and ran back to where Nikki was holding her friend. "Nikki look the life guards here honey it's going to be ok," Shane said as he put an arm around Nikki's shoulder. Mark approached picking up Belle, "Darlin', you hang in there helps here, hang on just a little longer," Mark said as tears slipped from his eyes. 


	26. Chapter26

Chapter 26 (Love in the end)  
  
Belle awoke in a hospital room, to see Mark asleep in a chair beside her bed. As she looked down she noticed that he was holding her hand. Belle pulled her hand loose from Mark's and proceeded to rub his head. Mark started to stir and looked up, "Belle you're awake, darlin' you've had a lot of people worried about you," Mark said has he took Belle's hand and kissed it. "How long have I been asleep," Belle asked. "About three days dear," Mark replied. "Is it over Mark," Belle said as the memories came flooding back to her. Belle then remembered, Sean coming at her with a knife and looked at Mark, "What did he do," Belle cried. "Sh, it's only a scar honey," Mark said not sure if he should tell her now. But damnit he didn't want to start off a relationship being dishonest. "Honey he tried to cut your throat but instead only caused a flesh wound that's it," Mark said in a low voice. Seeing the hurt in her eyes about killed him. Belle shifted in the bed and thought to herself, come on girl don't do it no self-pity you're alive and Mark's here. With that thought in her head she turned to Mark and smiled. "Hey any body in here remember us," Shane said as he strode into the room. "Shane my super hero," Belle said with a smile. Belle looked to see if she could see Nikki. When she didn't she felt bad.  
  
"Hey did I hear someone's awake," Nikki said as she came in the room. Belle smiled at her friend as Nikki came over to give her a hug. "I'm sorry Belle," Nikki said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Nikki its ok," Belle said. "As long as we're together we'll be ok. So when do I get to go home," Belle asked.  
  
"Well that's just it I let the apartment go. Our things have been moved to Marks house in Texas and Mark insisted that we all stay there and he even said Shane could stay there too," Nikki said with a grin as she walked over to Shane and gave him a hug.  
  
"Nikki are you finally settling for one guy," Belle asked. "Well he is my super hero and after all the green hair is real cute," Nikki replied. "Yeah see wants me," Shane said with a cocky grin.  
  
"And darlin' how about you do you think you can settle for an old run down man," Mark asked. Belle looked at Mark and knew that at that moment she could never want anyone else. "Mark you want be able to get rid of me," Belle said as she kissed Mark.  
  
"Oh Belle there's one other surprise for you, are you up for it, cause it's a biggy," Nikki said with a grin. "Yeah what is it, damnit Nikki you know I hate surprises," Belle said getting excited. Nikki walked over to the door and motioned to someone in the hall.  
  
"Where's my partner in crime," Chris said as he stormed in the room. Going to the bed he planted a big kiss on Belle's forehead and then looked at Mark with a grin. "Chill old man," Chris said. "Listen everybody I have an idea," Chris started to explain. Once he was sure all eyes were on him he went on. "In two weeks there is a cruise going out of Florida, who's with me," Chris was answered by getting hit square in the face with a pillow.  
  
"Well a guys gotta try," Chris said with a shrug as he set on the bed laughing.  
  
THE END... 


End file.
